User blog:Heyowayo/Just Dance 2020 Mashup Ideas
There were no mashups in Just Dance 2019, so there probably won't be in this game, but I am doing this for fun. These are my ideas for Just Dance 2020 mashups. Monthly mashups will have no theme. Sushi The theme is Groovy. *I Want You Back *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Funplex (CSS Remix) *Think *That's The Way (I Like It) GM1 *It's Not Unusual GM2&3 *Think *Good Girl *A Little Less Conversation *Funplex (CSS Remix) *That's The Way (I Like It) GM4 *It's Not Unusual GM5&6 *Think *Good Girl *I Want You Back *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Soul Searchin' *What Is Love *Groove Is In The Heart *That's The Way (I Like It) GM7 *It's Not Unusual GM8&9 *Are Gonna Go My Way *Soul Searchin' Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves 'in the mashup. (Soul Searchin's was removed) '''Gold Moves 1, 4 and 7: '''Raise your arms in a flex position. (That's The Way (I Like It)) '''Gold Moves 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9: '''Point to the right with your right hand and slightly face towards the left. (It's Not Unusual) Thatstheway jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 4 and 7 Unusual gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9 Rain Over Me The theme is ''Modern Fasion. *Imya 505 *Follow The Leader (Sweat) *Blame *Good Feeling (Extreme) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Kiss Kiss *On The Floor *Mr. Saxobeat *Imya 505 *Follow The Leader (Sweat) *Blame *Good Feeling (Extreme) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Kiss Kiss *On The Floor '''GM1 *Mr. Saxobeat *Imya 505 *Follow The Leader (Sweat) *Blame *Good Feeling (Extreme) *Good Feeling *S.O.S *Beauty And A Beat *Moves Like Jagger *I Need Your Love *Blame [GM2] *The Other Side *Good Feeling (Extreme) GM3 Gold Moves The are 3 Gold Moves in the mashup. Gold Move 1: 'Put your right hand by your chin, and use your left hand to support it. (On The Floor). '''Gold Move 2: '''Jump while grabbing your left wrist with your right hand (Blame). '''Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen with both hands. (Good Feeling (Extreme)) Onthefloorgm2.png|Gold Move 1 Blame gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Goodfeelingalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Skibidi The theme is ''Old School. *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Pump Up the Jam *Acceptable in the 80s *U Can't Touch This *Walk This Way (Old School) *The Power '''GM1&2 *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Pump Up the Jam *Acceptable in the 80s *U Can't Touch This *Walk This Way (Old School) *The Power GM3&4 *Call Me *I Like To Move It *Pump Up the Jam *Rhythm of the Night *Baby Girl *Finesse (Extreme) *Walk This Way (Old School) *I Like To Move It *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Pump Up the Jam Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the mashup. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Throw your right hand out quickly with your right leg behind your left leg, and your left arm on your back. (The Power) '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Do a clockwise spin. (The Power) Thepower gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Thepower gm 3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Vodovorot The theme is ''Dress Up With Your Friends. ''It's a Dance Crew mashup with dancers in costumes. *Night Boat To Cairo *4x4 *#thatPOWER *Wild Wild West *Y.M.C.A *Cola Song (Candy People Version) *Balkan Blast Remix *Night Boat To Cairo *Best Song Ever *Spectronizer *Time Warp *Wild Wild West *Y.M.C.A *Cola Song (Candy People Version) *Balkan Blast Remix *Night Boat To Cairo *Best Song Ever *Irish Meadow Dance *Crucified 'GM *Pound The Alarm *Rave In The Grave *Circus *4x4 *Pound The Alarm *Rave In The Grave *Y.M.C.A *Pound The Alarm Gold Moves The is one Gold Move in the mashup. Gold Move: 'Lunge forward and shake your arms in a left-to-right wave. (Crucified) Crucifiedquat gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Crucifiedquat gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Crucifiedquat gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move (P3) Crucifiedquat gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move (P4) Kill This Love The theme is ''Set The Stage! ''It features dancers who would perform in front of a audience. *Applause (Alternate) *Tik Tok 'GM1 *When I Grow Up *Moves Like Jagger GM2 *Dance All Nite *Carnaval Boom *Applause *Tik Tok *Moving on Up *Cercavo Amore GM3 *We R Who We R *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Tik Tok GM4 *Applause (Alternate) *Funhouse *Applause *Tik Tok *Moving on Up *Cercavo Amore GM5 *We R Who We R *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Tik Tok GM6 *Dance All Nite *We R Who We R *Carnaval Boom *Cercavo Amore GM7 Gold Moves There are 8 Gold Moves '''in the mashup: '''Gold Moves 1, 4, and 6: 'Put your right hand on your mouth and your left hand on your hip. (Tik Tok) '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right fist up. (Moves Like Jagger) '''Gold Moves 3 and 5: '''Use both your hands to brush down your head. (Cercavo Amore) '''Gold Move 6: '''Put your arms up to make your body look like a vertical "X". (Cercavo Amore) Tiktok jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Moves 1, 4 and 6 Moveslikedlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Amore gm 2.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Amore gm 3.png|Gold Move 6 I Like Ite The theme is World Friends *Pata Pata *India Waale *Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) *Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode) *Come On Eileen *Ona tańczy dla mnie 'GM1 *Beautiful Liar *Katti Kalandal *India Waale *Xmas Tree *Kung Fu Fighting *Mi Mi Mi *Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) *American Boy *Come On Eileen *Moskau *Beautiful Liar *Katti Kalandal *I Love It (Guards Dance) *Havana (Tango Version) *India Waale *Xmas Tree *Kung Fu Fighting *Mi Mi Mi *Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) *Dharma (Fight Version) GM2 *Jambo Mambo GM3 *Katti Kalandal *Come On Eileen *Ona tańczy dla mnie GM4 *Timber *Pata Pata *India Waale *Xmas Tree *Pata Pata Gold Moves There are 4 'Gold Moves '''in the mashup. Gold Moves '''1 and 4: '''Swing your right arm while holding your left hand at your hips. (Ona tańczy dla mnie) '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right foot on your left knee and grab your right leg. (Dharma (Fight Version)) '''Gold Move 3: '''P1 swings their right arm to the left and left arm up while P2 does it similarly but doing it the opposite way. (Jambo Mambo'') Onatanczydlamnie gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 4 DharmaALT GM 1.png|Gold Move 2 Jambomambo gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Category:Blog posts